


Secure (Malec 2.15)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is a (hopefully) ongoing series of Missing Malec Moments from the TV show Shadowhunters - Note: This is in no way inspired by the books because I have not read them (and I don't plan to)Part 9:  2.15 - Secure - Extended scene following Valentine’s transfer





	Secure (Malec 2.15)

 

 

**Secure**

* * *

 

_We do not have the prisoner…_ _report_

The message from Izzy appeared only seconds after Valentine had disappeared into Magnus’ portal to Idris.

Moments later Alec’s heart raced as he entered the conference room, armed with the security video that proved Duncan’s interference. A patrol team had already located the body, but nevertheless, the prisoner was gone.

This mission had been approved on Alec’s request to ensure the safety and security of the institute…. and he had just lost one of the most dangerous men on earth.

“Mr. Lightwood,” Counsel Malikah said, his face shadowed by the bright screen of the tablet.. “It appears your team followed protocol and the deceased nephilim by the name of…”

“Duncan.” Alec put in, annoyed. They had lost a good soldier in Duncan. Even if he hadn’t been a fan of Alec himself, he wasn’t a traitor. It wasn’t fair that his journey should end in the graveyard of the disgraced. “His body was found stripped of his weapons…”

“And do we know where Valentine is?” Counsel Malikah interrupted, still focused on the screen.

“If we did, he would be in custody,” Alec pointed out, growing more annoyed.  

“Indeed.” Counsel Malikah added with a ridiculous flourish across the screen . “You may go. Be sure to send in the warlock on your way out.”

“What?” Alec’s voice echoed around the room.

“The council needs to question the warlock who’s portal allowed Valentine’s escape. He has likely violated the accords in some way.” Counsel Malikah spoke as though this should be obvious and Alec blanched, before stepping closer to the desk.

“The portal was secure.” Alec spoke in a tone that forced the Counsel to focus on him.  “Magnus Bane has provided services to this institute for almost a century.”

“Indeed he has, all for which he received more than enough compensation. Your personal relationship aside, Mr. Lightwood. The warlock will be questioned.” 

“No. He will not,” Alec stated, crossing his hands behind his back before addressing his superior in the tone he reserved for an idiot. “The High Warlock of Brooklyn will be compensated for generously providing services to the New York Institute as contracted by the Head of said Institute. A Shadowhunter by the name of Duncan redirected our prisoner. You have proof of that in front of you, sir.”

—-

Magnus had his feet up on Alec’s desk while he waited, his mind racing with worry. After confessing his darkest secret to his lover, only to be met with open arms… Mangus’ portal had been manipulated again. They had intended to transfer the prisoner to Idris on Alec’s urgent request, but something went wrong and the madman, Valentine Morgenstern, had been lost. With everyone involved in the transfer implicated, they had to be questioned as the institute was thrown into chaos once more. 

Magnus waited, forcing himself to focus on the problem that had plagued him for decades….  _there had had to be a way to seal a portal’s magic against external interference…. he invented the damn things, there had to be a way to secure the transfer point. To counter-act the unpredictability of human nature._

“So, what’s the verdict?” Magnus asked when Alec appeared, looking harassed after over an hour in briefing with the Clave.

“Duncan took Valentine to a warehouse in queens, “ Alec explained with a heavy sigh, wringing his neck. “He’s dead, as is as his family. We think he was being blackmailed by the circle.”

“Everyone else made it to Idris?” Magnus asked as he stood and smoothed out his coat, preparing himself.

“Yea, Izzy’s team is being questioned in Allicate.” Alec said, his arm brushing Magnus’ as he reached for the tablet on the desk. “But I’m done for now. I just need to check in with security, and then we can head home.”

“I don’t…” Magnus shook his head, bewildered. “Did the Clave not ask to speak with me?” 

“They have no grounds to question you. You sent everyone to Idris.” Alec stated, his voice oddly harsh before he met Magnus’ gaze. “What Duncan did has nothing to do with your magic, Magnus. We know that. You’ve done enough for the Clave.”

“You really are amazing, Alexander. I love you,” Of course Magnus had said those words before without prompt from Alec. Most often during those intimate moments between them when Alec was worshiping his body like he’d hung the heavens instead of dabbled in the realms of hell. But this time, with the air of his office humming around them while he was kissed by his boyfriend, Alec was certain heaven couldn’t even come close to this. 

“I love you too, Magnus.”

“Let’s go home,” Magnus says with a flourish as a portal opens before them and they step through together.

Before Alec can find his feet, however, he’s falling into bed with Magnus in his arms. His own giggle echoes throughout the loft as Magnus settles on his chest, a soft smile on his face. With a snap of his fingers, the security wards ignite around them and the night melts away in conversation and passion. 


End file.
